The Return Of the Turnabout
by WrightAllWrongs
Summary: <html><head></head>Phoenix Wright has regained his Attorney's badge, choosing to stay away from court for reasons unknown, though events in the making shall soon bring him back to the courtroom and the return of the turnabout we have waited for... is about to begin.</html>
1. The Return

**OOC: I do no own Phoenix Wright and any of the characters related to the series.**

**Author's Note: This is just merely a story i thought of in my mind, though this maybe the prologue, do give me your support in reviews!**

The Return of The Turnabout

Prologue: The Return

"_Mr Phoenix Wright?"_

_A familiar man with the blue suit, red tie and spiky hair turned his head towards the clerk that announced his name. Yes, he, Phoenix Wright had decided to take the bar exam once more. It was more than just because he had restored his reputation. No. It was more than just that. A certain faint feeling… a certain desire he wished to feel once more. That was his reason for retaking the bar exam. More than just that, the past seven years… he had a chance. However, he did not retake it. Why? It was not because of his lovely daughter, Trucy. No. It was his personal vendetta with the previous law system and with a certain corrupted attorney now behind bars… Kristoph Gavin._

_Phoenix merely responded with the carefree tone he gained in the past seven years, "What is it?"_

_The female clerk merely gave him a slight smile and then said, "Congratulations on passing the test. In this envelope, your attorney's badge and your registered number on the attorney database and other important documents. Other than that, have a good day."_

_Phoenix merely nodded politely as he left the centre, smiling. All was good. Perhaps he would return back to court, get back to defending and once more… seeking the truth. Having opened the envelope, he quickly pinned the badge onto the usual position he used to pinned it back in the past. Brushing aside the nostalgia of his first trial as he finished pinning the badge on, he went through the documents that was in the envelope and duly noted that he had been registered once more as 23681. With a lighthearted chuckle to himself, Phoenix walked towards the two people waiting for him: a boy with two spiky hair horns and a girl dressed as a magician…._

_Indeed, he was greeted at once with cheers of joy and laughter… indeed, he would never forget that day. The famous turnabout lawyer had once more, returned to the legal circle…._


	2. Protege In Trouble

**Disclaimer: As usual, I do not own Phoenix Wright, etc. **

**OOC: I apologise for the deaths of some of the favourite characters we had, very sorry. You have been warned. Other than that, I tried this outlook on Phoenix, which you'll understand when you see later. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Protégé in Trouble<p>

It had been merely three months since Phoenix had passed his bar exams, though strangely, he had stopped taking up any cases, contradicting the very desire he had to return to the courtroom. He did not know why… or rather he refused to admit it. Either way, he was in his office as usual, very lazily leaning on his desk. There was absolutely nothing for him to do… Apollo was not in the office, since after all, he had an appointment with Klavier Gavin…..

Klavier Gavin. Phoenix could not help but to remember back the trial one year ago… where through the now cemented Jurist System, through his own hard efforts, he finally nailed the man that ruined his life almost for good: Kristoph Gavin, Klavier's brother. Klavier had ever since that trial, tried to make amends, however Phoenix had merely rejected those gestures since it was never Klavier's fault to begin with regardless how he was the very prosecutor that almost ruined his law career.

He sighed as he looked at a familiar photo, a photo of him and a girl in a medium's robes with a topknot. This girl was Maya fey, an assistant he trusted. No, perhaps she was more than just an assistant. She was someone whom held him down to earth… Focusing on always the important objective, no matter how eccentric, how funny she was… she just was the only person that kept him rooted to the ground. Phoenix then thought, "_If only she had been here… at that disastrous trial… I would have never made that foolish mistake. Never."_

He lamented the very fact that Maya was no longer by his side. And due to his… losses in those years, he had lost every single means to contact Maya. He never knew how to get back to her…. With that, he snapped himself out of his nostalgia with a sigh as he finally decided to grab a cup of coffee.

Just then…

"BRRRRRINNNNG!"

A ringing sound resonated through the office, causing Phoenix to hurry to the phone and pick it up. Perhaps, Phoenix regretted picking up that phone call… though it was all too late now as he heard the tear-filled voice of Trucy….

"Daddy! P-p-polly! He's… He's in trouble! He's… been arrested!"

Phoenix knew that whatever Apollo got into, it was real serious business. He calmly then spoke over the phone, "Trucy… Take a deep breath now. Tell me slowly… what happened."

Trucy did as what Phoenix said, though her sobbing was apparent. However her voice was much clearer and less panicked as she said, "Polly… He's… been arrested. They found him… in Klavier's Office. Apparently… Klavier's been killed. Nobody knows what happened…. Nobody… Oh daddy! Only you can help him now!"

Phoenix paused for a long moment as he tried to digest whatever Trucy had said. No… it could not be… Apollo would never kill anybody! What had happened during that visit? How did a visit to Klavier ended up in this situation where he was dead? What was going on?

Trucy noticed the long pause. She then said, "Even worse… there's been allegations that Apollo… is linked to your friend, Edgeworth's…. murder."

Phoenix dropped the phone at that very moment. As the phone dropped, Trucy begun to panic, asking questions if Phoenix was alright. Phoenix held onto the table with one hand, the other clutching his head. This was not… happening! It could not be! How could this be...

Edgeworth's… murder?

_He remembered that night… Phoenix had announced that he was returning back to the law, though he would be taking a few lessons regarding the bar exams, during a meeting with edgeworth, alongside Apollo, Trucy and a certain assistant of Edgeworth's… Kay faraday. _

_Edgeworth, with a slight hint of a smile on his lips said, "Finally, Wright. Finally. You return back to the courts…. Were you waiting for so long because of that Kristoph…?"_

_Phoenix merely replied as he closed his eyes, "Yes. That, along with the fact that returning as an attorney with a ruined reputation… would not be good. I had to settle those issues before returning."_

_Edgeworth nodded his head and said, "It has been very long… though it has been an amazing year… And I can see it… that Klavier Gavin will become a perfect prosecutor…"_

_Phoenix then jibed as Apollo started to feel embarrassed about the words he (Phoenix) had said, "A perfect prosecutor as in one that has a perfect win record? In that case, my protégé, Apollo has just smashed that!"_

_Edgeworth sighed and said, "No, Wright…. As in a prosecutor who will be able to uncover the truth, the gem… of justice."_

_Phoenix nodded his head and said, "Yes. Yes indeed…. And I'm looking forward to engaging you in court… Once more. In our pursuit of the truth."_

_Edgeworth smiled and nodded his head as he said, "I look forward to it. However, for now… I'll be returning to my office. I need to pick up some documents regarding the case I am working on. Kay. Stay with Mr. Wright, I will be back here fast. Wright, I apologise for this, I have business to attend to, but I will be back shortly"_

_Kay merely nodded with a disappointed look as the grey-haired prosecutor left the restaurant they were meeting at. Apollo then commented, "Miles Edgeworth… the legendary demon prosecutor… He sure is… unique."_

_Phoenix grinned and said, "He is. A man dedicated to unveiling the Gem of Truth."_

_Kay smiled and nodded enthusiastically as she said, "Yes! Edgeworth's a real dedicated man of justice!"_

_Everyone burst into laughter, the last laughter they would ever had, that last meeting that Phoenix would ever have… with the prosecutor Miles Edgeworth._

Phoenix finally sighed as he picked up the receiver and said, "Trucy. I'll see what I can do."

The young girl over the phone said, "You can do it, Daddy!"

With those words, the phone was put down. Phoenix nodded and decided: He had to find the best attorney out there… somewhere. He did not trust himself any longer. He had already made one blunder. No matter how confident he seemed to Apollo… he could never trust himself. He was afraid this time… afraid that he would screw up this trial. Just like he did with Zak Gramarye, ruining his life… and ultimately… in a way, causing his death. He would not permit himself to handle this major case! There had to be someone out there…..

Someone who could defend Apollo!

He rushed out of the office this time with his handphone and started looking through it for numbers of contacts once lost…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Yep, that is what I was talking about. It's something i was thinking of as I thought through the events he went through in AJ. What if Phoenix could never trust himself ever again? Ever since that trial... where everyone's life was changed? What if the bitter armor he wore was never shed off, but rather inflicted on himself? It was one of the few thoughts I had when i wrote this chapter. Anyway, do give me your reviews! As for Apollo getting into jail... It's a similar scenario to the ones Maya always gets herself into for the past three games. But I wanted something different. Especially since Maya's no longer in contact with phoenix, which makes no sense to exactly bring her back.. yet. <strong>


	3. The New Prosecutor, The Troubles to Come

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phoenix Wright or any other associated characters. However, I do own David Silverine. **

**Author's note: Here's a slight peak at the new prosecutor... who will be handling Apollo's case.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: The new prosecutor, The Troubles to Come<p>

A man was at a hill this time, paying his respects to a tombstone seemingly. His hat in one hand and the other by his side, his head was bowed in respect. His silver hair fluttered as the wind blew past. His eyes were closed, as though he was paying a silent tribute to the tombstone.

Finally, the young man said, "Miles… Edgeworth. You were… a valuable person. You… by your very life, showed me the way. You and Lana Skye… I promise, together with Klavier… I will avenge your death."

The tombstone that the man was paying his respects to was marked with the words:

_"Here lies Miles Edgeworth_

_A man dedicated to the truth, never relenting in the pursuit of it._

_Many will miss this prosecutor who truly sought justice with all his heart and soul. May all remember this man, who till his dying day, sought the truth."_

Just then, a loud ring interrupted the silent atmosphere of the hill. The man then responded, "David Silverine, New Chief Prosecutor, speaking."

Whatever he heard, the man's mouth slightly twitched as he responded, "I see… Klavier is dead. The suspect has been found? Same method of killing as to the very murder case of Edgeworth…. Hinting links to this case. The suspect is likely to be guilty of the crimes. I see. I'll be at the crime scene. Do you have any news of the defense attorney for the suspect? Nope? I got it. I will be there, detective."

He shut his cellphone. Placing his hat on his head, the man looked at the tombstone and said, "It is time… I'll accomplish your unfulfilled wish and bring the murderer to justice… and avenge you."

The man walked away and then opened his cellphone and then said, "Hello….? Yes, it is me… Help me make some arrangements. Yes, yes… that arrangement. Hurry."

Whatever it was, David Silverine would not rest. The time to avenge Edgeworth and Klavier was now. The silver haired prosecutor had things to do, evidence to find and a case to set up...

Somewhere else in the city…

Phoenix sighed as the young man said, "Sorry about this, Mr Wright. As much as I would like to defend your protégé…. Its just impossible. Word has gotten out that the prosecutor on the case means business. And I do not even dare to take this case up. Its hopeless."

Phoenix gritted his teeth as he nodded politely and said, "Okay then. I guess I will see your around some time…"

He exited the agency, fuming inside. He then said to himself, "Oh, great. There is a prosecutor that is fearsome that you do not even dare to take the case? I have faced EVEN worse, facing off with perfect prosecutors… the likes of the Von Karmas! And here you guys wimp out at an unknown prosecutor! Dam it!"

He punched a nearby wall in frustration. What could he do now? He was at a loss…

He looked up at the sky for the moment and wondered.. what could he do now? Everything… was hopeless. Apollo himself was running out of time….

Just then, a familiar voice rang out, "Mr Trite. We meet… again."

Phoenix turned around… a face he certainly was not expecting to meet again had shown up…

* * *

><p><strong>Note: Yep, the prosecutor has a certain link with Edgeworth and Lana Skye. :) And i'm sure all of you know who that voice is. ;3<strong>


	4. Resolve

**Disclaimer: I DO not own phoenix wright and any other characters. They belong to Capcom. I own David Silverine though.**

**Author's note: Thanks for those who have been following this fanfic and for the reviews. I apologise for the lateness in update since I was off on a slight holiday trip. Anyway, I'll give my word that familiar faces will make a return. Anyway, this is going to be quite a long chapter...**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Resolve<p>

Phoenix looked towards the man once known as Diego Armando and now known as Godot. His hair was still the same white color, he still bore that ever familiar visor. Phoenix merely said, "We meet, Mr Armando. Though I am pretty… glad somehow to see you I guess. Though it's a surprise. Weren't you sentenced to lif-"

Godot cut in just then with a sigh, "Trite. There's something called a parole. Somehow the officers were sympathetic to me and also I had displayed a good enough conduct for them to justify me being released on parole. Also, I prefer being called Godot."

Phoenix merely looked at him and then said, "Okay then, Mr Godot. It is certainly a coincidence that we meet each other again in a place like this."

Godot merely remained silent as he finally said while sipping coffee with his usual white mug that appeared out of nowhere, "Trite. Now that we finally meet… I see it. Your hesitation. Your fear. I heard about your big mess up seven years back. Mind you, it was a big surprise and a disappointment. Mia's student, forging evidence? Then a few years later, right before my release, I hear news that it was a set up. However… you never returned to the courtroom. Even after getting your badge."

Phoenix looked at Godot. He had a feeling that the former Diego Armando had a slight idea of why He was refusing the return to the courtroom….. and true enough, Godot said, "The answer for that is simple. You can never forgive yourself. Just like the kitten. Mia could never forgive herself for the death of Terry Fawles, her first defendant. She blamed herself for being so incapable… yet she still persisted to try and bring that woman to justice."

Phoenix merely remained silent at the mentioned of Mia. He knew her past, of the first ever court case she handled… where her defendant died. Even then, what was he getting at? Why this nonsense about her? He had left the courts. And somehow he stupidly went back for the bar exam when he should not have done it. That was all. He was not meant for the court-

Godot then said with a smirk, "You, Trite… are trapping yourself in a cage. You refuse to continue on with life. You choose to harp on that moment long over years back. The day you gave a piece of forged evidence, set up by Kristoph Gavin. You have yet to let go of your pain and hurts. Even though you brought him to justice… You still continue to trap yourself in that cage. Mia was once in that cage, but she broke free of it. You choose to be a bird that decides to remain trapped in that cage. Pitiful, Trite. And to think your protégé's last hope is you."

Phoenix's eyes widened opened as he said, "What are you talking about? How do you… know about this?"

Godot merely replied, "Its elementary, my dear Trite. One, Your protégé has a reputation… and there are rumors and news spreading about his 'crime'. Two, you are outside a defense attorney's office. One and one, add them together and you get two. Mere deduction, Trite. However.. the current situation is grim. No defense attorney will take up your protégé's case. No sane attorney that is. The prosecutor handling this case is a famous man… well known for his prosecution tactics. Every case he handled… is an absolute Guilty verdict with all doubts erased. With no false evidence. That man, David Silverine… any defense attorney who tried to go against him would lose. That is the reason why your requests were rejected."

Phoenix then looked at Godot… finally understanding where Godot was going. He knew what Godot was hinting at… Nobody will be able to defend Apollo. Nobody. A lost case. Just then, Godot said, "For all the wits and wild guesses you had in your youth… you sure do not understand what I'm hinting at. I said… No Sane attorney. Before me, stands an attorney who for being a rookie still dared to take on the demon prosecutor, Miles Edgeworth in his prime and performed feats beyond the likes that the world has never seen before."

Phoenix gaped at what Godot said. He then retorted when he had recovered, "Oh sure, but the attorney before you is a man who screwed up, ruined his client's life. This attorney… who made a stupid blunder that was obvious. How can he take up this case... and ruin his protege's life? He no longer trusts himself."

Godot paused for the moment. He finally said after a long awkward silence and with a chug of his coffee, "Trite. In life, we make mistakes. However, you're no longer the same old Trite that I once fought in the court. Were you that trite, I am pretty sure you would have rushed in and took up that case immediately, regardless of what happened. Trite. It's time for you to think about it… Mia suffered a setback that I'm pretty sure you know what it was. However, she never gave up. She merely waited for her chance to return. What about you, Trite? The chance for you to once again return to the courts… is waiting. Are you going to mope around? Are you going to disappoint the lady who had taught you to be an attorney any further? What would SHE even say if she were here right now? Trite. Stop being a wuss about it. Get your butt off the fence and just defend your protégé. You cannot deny the part of you that has always yearned… to fight for the truth. I'm pretty sure that prosecutor was hoping you would do the same too… However, that is all I can say. A man decides for himself what to do. Just as how one decides whether to drink coffee, to face up to the bitter darkness and drink it. Ah well, enough of this. I will see you around then, Trite… hopefully in the courtroom. And tch, I ran out of it."

The masked man walked away with his white mug in hand, leaving Phoenix to think. Phoenix at the moment understood whatever Godot was trying to say. He thought about it. As much as he had his hesitation… it no longer mattered. He remembered what Mia told him before he took his first case, _"It does not matter, Phoenix, as to whether you win or lose a case. What matters… is getting back up on your feet from a painful defeat and continuing on to defend many others who will need your help."_

He then recalled what Edgeworth mentioned that night, _"Finding the truth is hard. Trying to protect innocents is difficult. There will be losses... However, no matter what happens, choosing to get back up and seeking the truth once more without looking back. That's the more important thing than moping about past mistakes."_

Phoenix nodded his head and rushed back to his house. Changing out of his hobo outfit, he took the blue suit that was hanging in the cupboard. Patting away the dust on it, he quickly put it on, along with his collared shirt, tie, etc. Finally, he looked at the golden badge he had placed on his bedside desk. Picking it up, he pinned it on his collar. He looked at the mirror. Once more… he resembled the very lawyer he was at his first case. the very determination he had to defend his clients. He was ready and less panicky. He was in familiar fields, not like the him he once was when he had started off his first case. All he had to do for now was to head to the detention centre.

When he arrived, Trucy was in the visitor's room, trying to assure a panicked Apollo. Finally, he gave a slight cough to signal his arrival. Trucy turned around and gaped for the moment when she saw Phoenix in his lawyer's suit. Phoenix just merely walked towards Apollo, who was equally as stunned and said, "So… no attorney wishes to defend you?"

Apollo quickly recovered and said, "Yeah… all of them say the case is hopeless. That I am obviously… Guilty."

Phoenix noticed the despondent face. It reminded him of Larry when he first visited him, of the many faces filled with despair when he first visited them, devoid of hope of ever having a tomorrow… He knew what he had to do. This was what he was SUPPOSED to do. He looked at Apollo with determined eyes and said, "If nobody does, I do. I believe you. And I… will take up your case."

Apollo stared at Phoenix for the moment and said, "W-what? Are you serious, Mr Wright? I thought you no longer wanted-"

Phoenix cut in, "I decided that maybe I should be returning after all."

He gave a slightly awkward laugh and said, "If that is that, I'll try and prepare your case. Either way, do remember to send those papers."

He walked away from the detention room as Trucy started to gave a slight cheer for Apollo and him. Right now though, He had a case to settle. And a client to prove innocent! This time for sure… He would unveil the gem of truth by his hand and once more… show the miracle of the turnabout.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Look forward to the next chapter... and i give my word, Expect Psyche Lock breaking. <strong>


	5. Meeting Again

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phoenix Wright or any other characters save for David Silverine**

**Author's note: Apologies for the late update. Schoolwork kidnapped me ^^;;**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Chief Detective, *** Gumshoe<p>

Phoenix merely sighed as he stood outside the prosecutor's office. He had managed to rush here in time from his office with some of the stuff he had bought over the few years he was investigating Kristoph. Something told him that he would need those equipment now.

He walked into the office only to be blocked by a very familiar girl in a labsuit. He blinked his eyes and then said, "Ema?"

The girl looked at him for the moment, stunned. She rubbed her eyes slightly and then finally, she spoke with a smile, "Phoenix… You've finally decided to return. I have really been hoping for it. And just when I desperately hoped you would return…You did."

Phoenix started scratching his head and said, "Guess so. Came in the nick of time…. Wait. Were you worri-"

Ema immediately cut in and took out a snackoo she was absently minded eating and threw it at Phoenix as her face gave a slight hint of red. She then said, "It's not like that! You're thinking nonsense!"

Phoenix merely gave a slight hint of a smile as one psyche lock appeared. He would ignore that lock… since particularly since the important business was with the crime scene. He then inquired, "So, Ema… Are you the detective in charge of this case?"

Ema immediately gave a slight sigh and said, "As much as I wish to solve the mystery behind the glimmerous fop's death… nope. They've put the chief detective on this one. As per suggested by the new chief prosecutor that took over Mr Edgeworth, David Silverine. However… for a prosecutor… he sure is kind of like Mr Edgeworth…"

Phoenix merely nodded his head and then said, "So… who would that chief detect-"

Ema immediately proceeded to cut in, "You should know that detective… very well."

Phoenix was still puzzled when he heard a loud voice shouting, "Hey pal! You are not supposed to be here! Only authorized personnel-"

The source of the voice was a familiar man with a plaster on his cheek, gruffy looking and with his usual green coat. If you would put it in words… a professional yet dumb looking detective. No other detective would contradict in such ways… other than *** Gumshoe.

Gumshoe immediately paused and looked at Phoenix. He then said, "Oh, its you pal. You're back in the business?"

Phoenix just merely nodded his head in astonishment. *** Gumshoe… Chief Detective. How did that happen…? Why did he not know about it? As much as he felt the detective rightly deserved it, whoever promoted him was also slightly cuckoo. Without a doubt though, Gumshoe earned his promotion through hard effort indeed.

Gumshoe then said, "Sorry for not being able to visit you… and also meeting Mr Edgeworth on that day. The case the both of us were working on together was a real serious one... I was just promoted a few days ago before that day. And now another prosecutor is dead. So given the severity of the situation, the new Chief Prosecutor decided to throw me into the ring. However, I am glad to be doing some detective work!"

Ema then added on softly to Phoenix, "And he is slightly worried that Gumshoe would mess up… so I am here as his assistant."

Phoenix nodded and then said, "That's great, Detective Gumshoe. Though I am just curious…. What is the current situation of the case? What happened to the victim?"

Gumshoe then proudly beat his chest with one of his fists and said, "Gladly, Pal! The victim, Klavier Gavin was found dead around 3pm, shot directly on the head with one shot. The victim… Apollo was found holding the gun in shock when they found the victim's body. Other than that, the shocked expression that the prosecutor had on his face, according to many has indicated it to be someone close to the prosecutor who did the deed. And with the incriminating evidence and the decisive witness….. We have a big case against the defendant!"

Phoenix sighed as he nodded in sorrow. It was the usual wright tradition for him as usual, with the odds stacked against him. Just then, Gumshoe said, "Wright! I look forward to S-T-I-C-K-I-N-G it in your face this time! You will not be able to smash my testimony this time!"

Phoenix immediately thought, "_Yes, yes.. Detective… as Much as you want to stick it in my face, you need not spell that word."_

However, he just merely showed the carefree face he had acquired in the past seven years and said with a smile, "We will see detective. I look forward to seeing you around then."

Gumshoe nodded and passed him a file and said, "Not the best of autopsy reports, but it gives you a clear indication of the victim's death. Any updates will be presented by the prosecutor tomorrow."

Phoenix nodded and said, "I'll be checking the crime scene if you do not mind."

Gumshoe smiled and said, "Okay pal!"

With a wave of his hand, the detective left the scene. Ema still remained as she said, "Phoenix, I would like to assist. Just for the sake of good old days… where we handled a case together."

Phoenix smiled and said, "Sure. Let's get cracking. First, if you do not mind… I'll take a check on that computer of the security booth for a few peeks. There might be evidence that I might need."

He merely went to the guard room, remembering what Edgeworth told him since he handled Maggey's case when she was accused of murdering a detective. He went through the photos. As he went through the computer to check on the video… there was a 'to be deleted section". As much as it seemed normal, his guts were telling him to open that folder. He did so and then to his surprise…

"Folder: 27-9-2026"

_Wait! Isn't that today's date? Why was it being processed through the 'to be deleted' section? Wait… Could this be something vital to the testimony? Let's burn this video onto the disc burner they have here,_ Phoenix thought to himself. Whoever tried to delete the video… had ulterior motives. Definitely.

Immediately burning the video using one of the disc burners the guard house had, he also printed one of the vital moments he spotted during the quick view of the video. Taking out a folder he had brought inside his suitcase, he quickly stashed the video disc and the photo into the folder and placed it back inside the suitcase. He then said to Ema, "My apologies for intruding."

Ema merely smiled and said, "No worries. I am not the detective on this case anyway."

Phoenix laughed and then he asked, "Just out of curiosity… Do you know the guard who was on duty during the shift when Klavier was killed?"

Ema then merely said, "Ah yes. He was here! I do not know him very well though."

Just then…

_SSSSSSHIINNNNNGGGGGGGGG! KOOM! KOOM! KOOM!_

Phoenix stared slightly in horror as he saw the ever familiar chains and red psyche-locks. He merely frowned and looked at Ema sternly slightly. He said, "You are very sure?"

Ema merely then said as she took out her snackoos and started eating them, "MUNCH. Yes. Very. Sure. MUNCH! MUNCH! MUNCH!"

Phoenix nodded as he thought, _I can see your tell, Ema… you're very obvious. Apollo doesn't even need his bracelet to even tell that you're hiding something…. But what? I guess I will have to find out myself._

He then said to Ema, "I guess I'll check the security booth, one last time before heading to the crime scene."

He had to gain some information… or rather evidence to prove Ema knew the security guard on duty today. The first thing he noticed in his second visit to the booth was an empty container, the type they use to store pills or medication. Phoenix picked up the bottle and glanced at the label of the container…

"_Painkiller pills for the back."_

Phoenix kept the container in his suitcase once more, noting it to be of great importance, based off a gut instinct that had never let him down, not even once in a court case. Then he nodded as he scanned through the guardhouse once more, noting that there was no longer any evidence that might be of use. He walked out and then nodded to Ema and said, "I'll be heading to the crime scene. Though, could I borrow your forensic kit for awhile? The power of science might be needed for this case."

Ema merely smiled and said, "Sure! Though, you sure you can handle this yourself?"

Phoenix gave a slight smile and said, "Yes, I can handle this. The seven years were not just wasted by being a piano player or a dad. I've picked up some knowledge along the way… hoping to return back to investigations like this."

Ema laughed and then nodded her head in approval and passed Phoenix the forensic kit she had. She then said apologetically, "I wish I could help out… However, the police headquarters has requested that there should be a watch out in the office here…. Something about ensuring the evidence does not get touched."

Phoenix merely assured Ema, "No worries. I've been used to investigating solo… these past seven years. As lonely as it maybe… I can get much work done. Though… it still feels a bit cold."

With those words, he walked away to the crime scene. Indeed, he meant every single word he said. It was really cold. Cold without the warmth that he had… those past few years with Maya. He admitted it. Maya was the one that made cold occasions like this feel warm…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Here goes our firsy psyche lock of the case! Get ready, we'll be breaking that lock in the next chapter!<strong>


End file.
